


Right Here

by Toomanyfandomotps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandomotps/pseuds/Toomanyfandomotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Civil war, Team cap are hiding down at T'challa's in Wakanda.</p><p>Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my first time writing for the marvel universe. I've been in the marvel fandom for a while, I just never wrote anything for it. I saw civil war when it came out, and it was so good, I'm probably going to see it again tomorrow night. Anyways, i haven't written in a while, I hope this didn't turn out too bad. Anyways, this is for you straron fans! Enjoy :)

Its been 5 months since the incident with tony. Steve went back to go get Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Scott. They decided to hide back in Wakanda. T'challa offered steve and the rest to stay and hide out. Sharon met up a few days later to stay with them after being on the run.

 

Sharon and Steve went out to get some things for the crew by the outdoor market. It was quiet, and peaceful. Sharon was picking up some apples while Steve got some tomatoes. Everything was going well, until there was a loud gunshot and Sharon felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She let out a loud gasp, and dropped to the ground. People were screaming and running away. Steve dropped ti the ground and crawled over to her.

 

"You're hit" Steve said kneeling down next to Sharon trying to keep pressure on the wound. Steve looked around to see if it was clear.

 

"I gotta get you back to the palace" he said helping Sharon up. She struggled walking. So Steve decided to pick her up. She gave him a look and he knew she wanted to do this on her own, but there was no time, she was loosing a lot of blood. The palace was only 3 minutes away from the market. Steve started running with Sharon in his arms while making sure the coast was clear.

 

 Once they made it back, Steve burst through the door and brought Sharon to the dinning room table and laid her down. "Sam get the aid kit in the bathroom now" he yelled. Steve looked at Sharon. "I'm going to take off your shirt to see the wound, is that okay?" Steve asked Sharon softly. She nodded her head yes. He lifted up her shirt and saw the blood gushing out of her. It was pretty bad. He wanted to take her to the hospital, but he knew it was too dangerous. Sam came in running into the dinning room out of breath and handed the kit over to Steve. "what happened?" he asks. "we were targeted, Sharon got shot" Steve said taking the tweezers, needle and string out of the kit preparing himself to remove the bullet and the stitch it up. "Can you get some water and soap Sam, I need to clean it" Steve said. Sam nodded and went to get the things.

 

Clint and Wanda come into the room seeing what all the fuss is about. "Oh God, what happened" Clint asked. "targeted" Steve replied focusing his attention to Sharon. She was lovely closing her eyes. "hey, don't close your eyes, keep them open" Steve said to her. She nodded lightly, still fighting to keep her eyes open. "Wanda, can you go get t'challa, and ask for a nurse he knows that we can trust" Steve said to her. Wanda nodded her head and went to go find T'challa as fast as she could.

 

Sam came back with everything that was asked handing them over to Steve. Steve proceeded to put on some gloves, and wet the towel in the soapy water. "this might sting" he said looking at Sharon. "Just do it" she replied back weakly. He pressed the cloth to her wound and started to clean it. Sharon didn't make a sound, but you can tell she was in so much pain. Once Steve was done cleaning the wound, he took the clean pair of tweezers and started to slowly go into the wound and remove the bullet. Once the bullet was remove, gushes of blood started pouring out. Steve immediately put more pressure on it to stop the bleeding. 

Once he got the bleeding under control, Wanda came back with T'challa and a nurse. Steve stepped away from Sharon, and let the nurse finish up, and patch up Sharon's wound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but hope you like it! :)

It's been 24 hours since the incident, the nurse put Sharon on bed rest for a couple of days. Steve stayed with Sharon through the night making sure she had everything she needed. He watched as she sleep peacefully. She was knocked out from the hard medication the nurse gave her to ease the pain and be comfortable. Steve was determined to find out who was up to this whole thing.

 

Once the morning cam Steve was already up waiting for Sharon to wake. After about 15 minutes she started to stir in her bed. She fluttered her eyes open and looked over to see Steve sitting in a chair beside her. She gave a him a week, but reassuring smile.

 

"How are you feeling" he asked softly

"Better, though I the drugs hasn't worn off yet, so I don't feel pain yet" she said.

 

He nodded his head. "want me to get you anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, but can you help me get up, I need to use the bathroom" she said. Steve nodded his head, and rushed to her side to help her up. She got out slowly. She let out a hiss. Steve quickly panicked. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically. She nodded her head. "yeah, I'm just feeling a little pain now, but I'm fine. I guess the pain killers are wearing off now" she said letting out a little laugh. Steve nodded and continued to help her get out of bed.

 

Once she was out, Steve placed his arm around Sharon and made sure she was putting most of her body weight on him so she doesn't hurt herself. After 5 minutes of walking from the bed, they finally made it to the bathroom. Steve didn't know if he needed to help her or not. "Do you need me to help you?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I think ill be fine" she replied. He nodded his head and she went into the washroom, and closed the door behind her.

 

After waiting for Sharon outside the door for a while, he began to worry and wondered if she was okay. He didn't hear anything coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door, but no answer. "Sharon, are you okay in there" he asked. No answer. He knocked again. "sharon" he said again worried. Nothing. He was worried at this point, so he slowly opened the door, peaked his head through only to see Sharon on the bathroom floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be posting again sometime this week, or during the weekend. Have a lovely day now :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon looked up and saw Steve. Her cheeks flushed of pink in embarrassment. "Are you okay?" Steve asked while going over to help her up slowly. "Ya, I was just struggling a little and fell over, but I'm fine" she said.

"You know, sometimes we all need a little help Sharon, you're still weak" Steve said looking at her sympathetically.

"I know, but I don't want to be looked upon as weak" she said.

"You're not, you got injured. You're one of the most bravest and strongest person I have ever known" he said

She sighed and smiled at him. Steve kissed her forehead, and proceeded to help her back into the bed, and made sure she was comfortable. 

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get you some food and water" Steve handing her the tv remote to keep herself occupied. She gladly took the remote from Steve and caught up on the news in Wakanda.

After about half an hour, Steve returned with some eggs, bacon, toast, and a cup of fresh coffee. He handed her a plate, and sat beside her in bed watching the news with her as they both ate.

"We can't stay here forever you know" Sharon said in whispered voice.

Steve looked up at her and sighed. "I know, we better get in a move on soon, thought we'll wait until you've healed" he said. Sharon nodded in agreement. Sharon watched as Steve got up and went to the bathroom. He soon came out with one of her pills she has to take everyday, and a glass of water. He handed it to her, and gladly accepted without a fuss. She would usually fuss about taking any medication because it makes her feel tired all the time. But today, Sharon was too weak and sore to be fussing. After 10 minutes from taking the medication, she felt her eyes going slug, and soon enough, the medication took over and she closed her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I had this in my notes for almost two years now, and I have finally got it done, and the story is finally updated.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I might turn this into a little story with a couple of chapters to it, so stay tuned! I'll probably post another chapter this weekend. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Also: Please leave feedback, I would love to hear what you think of it so far! Have a great day!


End file.
